As Assombrações
by TayLovers
Summary: Uma casa. Quatro garotas. Dois fantasmas. Nem sempre tudo é o que se vê ou o que se pensa, que tal descobrir o qu realmente pode haver por trás de um baú?


**A Assombração.**

Numa casa assombrada, havia quatro meninas. Jessy, Lucy, Ashilay e Tinna. Elas estavam lá por acaso, e brincavam de desafiar-se entre si, até Tinna, a mais velha, desafiar a mais nova, Lucy, a ir até o ultimo quarto do corredor e gritar por Mirna, a assombração.

Lucy já estava indo cumprir seu objetivo quando ficou com medo e começou a cantar para afastar o mesmo. Ela era a única num corredor estreito e cumprido onde apenas o que se escutava era o som de seus passos e seu suspiro aterrorizado.

Quando chegou ao fim do corredor, gritou e todas as meninas que estavam na sala ouviram o grito. Lucy chamou por Mirna por alguns instantes e logo, percebendo que nada havia lhe acontecido, se colocou em retirada. Mas o que vira em sua frente a impediu de fazer qualquer coisa. Mirna estava lá, bem atrás dela o tempo todo e em menos de dois segundos, só o que Lucy conseguiu fazer foi gritar e logo depois perder o controle sobre a respiração.

O que Mirna fizera era doloroso, puxou Lucy pelos pés e a colocou de ponta-cabeça.

-Eu odeio gritos! –E a soltou no chão fazendo-a cair de cara.

Ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo ao chão, Ashilay, Jassy e Tinna logo subiram e correram pelo corredor escuro, logo depois entrando no quarto feito de breu.

Entrando lá, a primeira coisa que viram foi Lucy estirada ao chão com seu tórax totalmente aberto e com seus órgãos sendo tirados por Mirna, a assombração.

-Sabe... –Mirna olhou para elas –Ela gritou. Eu odeio gritos.

As três saíram correndo, pensando que a tal coisa que ficava para trás as seguiriam, estavam com medo, e nem se quer olharam pra trás. Lucy, a mais nova, ficou lá. Imóvel, quieta, morta. Quando as três menos esperam, Crist aparece. De aparência máscula de um garoto de quinze anos, Crist era outro fantasma. Crist era irmão de Mirna. Ele puxou o pé de Tinna, levando-a para um quarto escuro. Já no quarto, ele calma e lentamente, começou a arrancar uma por uma as unhas dos pés e das mãos. Logo depois, partindo para os dentes.

Tinna urrava de dor, cada vez mais alto a cada dente ou unha arrancados. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, afinal, fantasmas não existiam, ou existiam? De tanto gritar, logo Tinna perdeu a consciência. Agora, estava morta.

Correndo dos fantasmas, Jassy tropeçou em algo. Olhou para ver o que era, ainda com medo, e aquilo não era nada mais, nada menos que o diário de Crist. Vendo que nada as seguia, abriram em uma página qualquer, cuja data era a da morte dos dois irmãos.

Escrita com letra tremida começaram a ler.

"_Dia 18 de Junho de 1932._

_Querido diário, hoje descobri que estou morto. Toda aquela 'depressão' na qual eu me encontrava, era por causa disso –Dessa horrível verdade. Minha irmã Mirna descobriu hoje como nos matar. Sim, ela quase nos matou –o problema é que um fantasma não pode se matar sozinho, precisa de alguém para cometer tal ato –esse foi o motivo de ainda estarmos vivos –ou pelo menos quase isso._

_Escrevo-lhe, querido diário, que para matar um fantasma é preciso queimar seus ossos, e só quando estiverem completamente queimados, em estado de pó, o fantasma em questão morrerá._

_Um fantasma não pode ser visto, isso explica porque mamãe nunca nos vira e sempre chorava ao entrar em nossos quartos. Queria pelo menos uma vez ser capaz de morrer. Mesmo que precise de alguém para fazer o serviço. Ouvi rumores que só aquele que for capaz de matar um fantasma o verá, não em matéria sólida, mas como um tipo de 'fumaça'"._

Logo descobriram que para matar um fantasma, ou apenas faze-lo "descansar em paz", é necessário uma coisa bem simples: Queimar seus ossos. Junto do tal diário, havia um tipo de mapa, o qual levaria a quem fosse, ao lugar dos ossos.

Mirna já havia acabado com Lucy, e já ia em direção às outras. Crist, ao terminar, partiu para a segunda vítima, mas viu que Mirna já ia na frente. Esperou que ela escolhesse a vítima, vendo tudo o que fazia parado num canto qualquer. Por enquanto que Mirna ia em direção às garotas, elas iam em direção ao que o mapa indicava, correndo sem parar enquanto uma lia o mapa e a outra ia lendo o diário, uma atrás da outra.

Logo, as duas chegaram num quarto meio escuro, meio claro. Avistaram um baú, o baú do mapa. Era nele que estavam guardados os ossos dos dois fantasmas. Crist e Mirna já chegaram ao local, mas nenhum dos dois podia entrar. Era proibido para fantasmas chegar perto dos seus próprios ossos depois de alguns anos. O tempo considerado "depressivo" ou "enlouquecedor" para a maioria deles.

Mirna tentava ultrapassar a porta do quarto, o que era inútil, pois havia um tipo de "campo de força". Crist posicionou um de seus braços em sua frente, como sinal de "Fique quieta", ou algo do tipo.

Ashilay olhou no mapa, havia uma chave para abrir o baú. Mas a chave não podia ser vista por humanos. O mapa também indicava onde a chave estava, assim como os fósforos que supostamente seriam usados para tal ato. Ela pegou a chave e os fósforos, logo abriu o baú e despejou os ossos num pouco de palha seca que havia ali. Acendeu o fósforo e o deixou queimar os ossos. Logo, avistou outro baú. Era o dos ossos de Crist.

Elas fizeram o mesmo que Ashilay havia feito antes, mas antes de queimar os ossos, Ashilay olhou para Crist.

-Eu quero morrer. Por favor, me mate. –Pediu ele.

Ashilay concordou, enquanto acendia o fósforo e Mirna começava a gritar. Ela meio que... Virava pó. Era quase como queimar sem fogo algum. Mirna estava morrendo, agora era a vez de Crist.

Depois de um tempo, os dois fantasmas haviam morrido por completo. Haviam virado pó, estavam descansando em paz, assim como Crist tanto desejou. Elas estavam livres para sair dali. Estavam livres para viverem suas vidas. Elas estavam vivas.

**FIM!**


End file.
